


Werewolf

by suneokmin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suneokmin/pseuds/suneokmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While John and Sherlock are going home from a case, some very strange things happen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolf

It was obvious that John wouldn’t be able to hide it from Sherlock forever. But the way the detective discovered it was the best way to find things out.

They were walking back home after a case that took most of their week and Sherlock’s patience with Donovan away. The full moon shone bright in the sky, and they were laughing at the stupiditty of the murderer, until John started chocking.

“John, are you okay?”, Sherlock held the doctor by the arm, who didn’t seem to be able to breath correctly anymore. “John?”.

“Back. Off.”, was all John could say before the strangled noises started. Sherlock did as he was told, and watched as John completely changed from the short blond man the detective shared a flat with to a giant… creature.

“Werewolf? Really, John? John?”, Sherlock gasped when paws closed around his troath; he has never been more confused in his life (“What a strange felling”, he would think to himself later).

There was a glint in John eyes, the only part of his body that stayed the same way as before. Sherlock stared deep into them, something he knew wouldn’t work, but did it anyway. He was wrong; the glint changed.

John backed till he was under a porch; he was back into his human form.

“I’m sorry”, he said, “I’m sorry for hurting you”, Sherlock glared at him. “And now you’re going to tell me I need to move out, because I’m a monster…”.

He was cut mid setence by lips crashing against his, and arms holding him, and Sherlock shoving him against the wall. The kiss was a confusion of lips and teeth and tongues, but John has never felt happier in his life. He had no idea how soft Sherlock’s curls are, so he wrapped his fingers around them, pulling Sherlock closer. He was very disapointed and out of breath when the detective pulls away.

“Don’t you ever call yourself a monster, never again”, Sherlock whispers into John’s ear, and the doctor shudders while the detective catches his hand and pulls John to walk along with him, hand in hand.


End file.
